DGrayMan Chat
by AkatsukiMemberShadow
Summary: The Noah, Exorcists, and The Third Side all in a chat room. Well... That's just GREAT!      May Contain Spoilers if you are not up to date with the Manga. "T" For some swears.   No Pairings, but if you guys want them I will put some in.


**A/N: Hey it is Shadow. As of right now all of my current stories are on Hiatus, due to my writer's block , and that I have lost motivation for them. They are not on permanent hiatus though, so you can expect some updates in the near future. Moving on from that, I have decided to try to make a D .Gray-Man story, as D .Gray-Manis my current obsession. This will be a forum/msn/aim, or instant messaging story. Sorry for the long author's note!**

**I do not own D .Gray-Man, as it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. But if I did own it, Lenalee would already be dead and forgotten.**

* * *

><p><em>Screen names:<em>

_MUGENizBEAST- Kanda_

_Crown_Clown- Allen_

_FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY- Lavi_

_Bootgurl22- Lenalee __**(A/N: Or in my world.. Useless bitch...Sorry Lenalee Fans :/)**_

_SirKomlin1- Komui_

_TopScientist- Reever_

_RulerOfTheWorld- The Earl_

_The_Musician- Neah_

_LollipopDoll- Road_

_PokerTeeze- Tyki_

_iHateCROSS1- Devit_

_CROSSisEVIL2- Jasdero_

_I3MyRoad- Cyril_

_TwoDot- Link_

* * *

><p>Crown_Clown: has signed in<p>

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: has signed in

Bootgurl22: has signed in

Crown_Clown: Hey Lavi, Lenalee

Bootsgurl22: Hey Allen

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: MOYASHI-CHAN! **(A/N: Moyashi means Beansprout)** YUU IS GOING TO MURDER ME

Crown_Clown: ._. DON'T CALL ME THAT! THE NAME IS ALLEN!

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: Sorry Allen-chan. BUT YUU IS GOING TO MURDER ME! YOU HAV GOT TO HLP ME OUT HERE! Q^Q

Bootsgurl22: What did you do now Lavi?

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: I cut Yuu's hair with Mugen .3.

Crown_Clown: YOU DID WHAT TO BAKANDA? O_O

MUGENizBEAST: has signed in

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY, Crown_Clown and Bootsgurl22: Uh oh O_O"

Crown_Clown: Nice knowing you Lavi ^^

MUGENizBEAST: BAKA USAGI **(A/N: Baka Usagi means Idiot Rabbit)** YOU GOING TO BE CUT INTO FUCKING PIECES BY MUGEN, PISSED ON BY A DOG, AND GIVEN TO THE INSANE NOAH GIRL IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!

Crown_Clown: O_O Poor you Lavi. Road is insane.

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: ;_; IM SORRY YUU! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!

Bootsgurl22: Psh Yeah right Lavi.

MUGENizBEAST: Don't call me Yuu -Angry Face-

SirKomlin1: has signed in

SirKomlin1: LENALEE MY WONDERFUL SISTER! -Glomps Monitor-

TopScientist: has signed in

Bootsgurl22, MUGENizBEAST, FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY, and Crown_Clown: ...

TopScientist: Komui get back to work. AND WILL YOU CLEAN YOUR OFFICE?

SirKomlin1: ;_; But Lenalee... D:

Bootsgurl22: NOW BROTHER -Rage Face-

SirKomin1: EEEP

SirKomlin: has signed off

TopScientist: Thanks

TopScientist: has signed off

Crown_Clown: What was that all about? ._.

MUGENizBEAST: How should I know Moyashi?

Crown_Clown: THE NAME IS ALLEN! A L L E N! GET IT RIGHT BAKANDA! -Extreme Rage Face-

Bootsgurl22: Not again

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: Will you guys ever stop fighting?

Crown_Clown and MUGENizBEAST: Shut up BakaUsagi, or you will lose something very precious to you.

The_Musician: has signed in.

Crown_Clown: O_O

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY, MUGENizBEAST, Bootsgurl22: Who is that?

The_Musician: Oh hello there my darling nephew! 3

Bootsgurl22: Nephew?

Crown_Clown: Hello Neah. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ON A COMPUTER?

The_Musician: Well you see it got kinda boring in here so I got a computer ^^;

MUGENizBEAST: Moyashi, who the fuck is that?

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: Yeah what Yuu said!

Crown_Clown: Hehe well you see...

The_Musician: I am Neah. Mana's younger brother. The Destoryer of Time. The Musician. Or as you know me by... The 14th Noah.

MUGENizBEAST, FlUfFyPiNkBuNny, and Bootsgurl22: WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Crown_Clown and The_Musician: Hehe ^^;

RulerOfTheWorld, PokerTeeze, LollipopDoll, and IHeartMyRoad: have signed in

RulerOfTheWorld: Good evening Exocists, 14th, and Allen

Crown_Clown and The_Musician: Good evening Earl

Bootsgurl22, MUGENizBEAST, and FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: O_O WTFF?

LollipopDoll: ALLEN-KUN!

PokerTeeze: Hello Cheating Boy A, Neah. How's it been?

The_Musician: Tyki? How have you been? I haven't seen you since you tried to kill my Allen here.

IHeartMyRoad: NOO MY ROAD! DO NOT SIDE WITH ALLEN AND THE 14TH! T.T

CrownClown: Hey Tyki, It's ben pretty boring. And Cyril, calm down. Road is still with the Noah, not on the thrid side.

I3MyRoad: Like that helps Allen. She still likes you.

The_Musician and PokerTeeze: Cyril has a point there..

MUGENizBEAST: What the fucking hell is going on?

Bootsgurl22: I think that Allen is talking with the Noah.

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: That is exactly what he is doing. But he is tecnically on no ones side so it doesn't matter.

PokerTeeze: Don't talk about us like we are not here Exorcists.. .

RulerOfTheWorld and LollipopDoll: have gone idle.

IHeartMyRoad: NOO ROAD! WHERE DID YOU GOO! Q^Q

Crown_Clown: Calm down Cyril. She just left the computer

PokerTeeze: Yeah what Shonen **(A/N: Shonen means boy)** said.

MUGENizBEAST: Oh God.. Another Komui .

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY, Bootsgurl22: Agreed

PokerTeeze, The_Musician, and Crown_Clown: Even WORSE than Komui o.o

Bootsgurl22: O: That is not possible

The_Musician: Yes it is. Just ask Bookman Junior .

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: ... HE IS DEFINATELY 1000 TIMES WORSE THAT KOMUI

PokerTeeze: Wait a minute. Neah? How the hell are you on a computer.

Crown_Clown: That's what I want to know. How did he even get a computer in my head? 0.0

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: o-O

IHeartMyRoad: That is rather strange.

Bootsgurl22: o,e

MUGENizBEAST: Good question, Noah. .

The_Musician: I do not know how it is possible either. I got bored and was thinking of a computer and it appeared.

Crown_Clown: Like that makes any sense D

The_Musician: Its YOUR mind .

Crown_Clown: True... ._.

PokerTeeze: ._.'

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY: Me and Lenalee, and Kanda have to go. Komui has a mission for us.

MUGENizBEAST: Probably to track down Moyashi or something.

Bootsgurl22: Yeah..

FlUfFyPiNkBuNnY, Bootsgurl22, and MUGENizBEAST: Have signed off

IHeartMyRoad, RulerOfTheWorld, and LollipopDoll: has been automatically sign out for being idle for too long.

PokerTeeze and Crown_Clown: ._.

The_Musician: What now?

PokerTeeze: Poker match on the train heading East?

Crown_Clown and The_Musician: Sure see ya there

PokerTeeze, Crown_Clown, and The_Musician: have signed off.


End file.
